vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Daiki Kaito
|-|Daiki Kato= |-|Diend= |-|Diend Complete= Summary Daiki Kaito (海東 大樹 Kaitō Daiki) is a mysterious youth who knows Tsukasa Kadoya before he lost his memory, originating from a world that has been taken over the Undead Jashin 13 and his army of Roaches. While presenting himself as a cheerful figure, Kaito can get very serious as he sees material objects as more important than anything else. As Kamen Rider Diend, Kaito travels across the multiverse and steals what he refers to as "treasures" from the worlds has visited. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 6-C, higher with Dimension Shoot | 4-B, higher with Dimension Shoot | 4-B, higher with Dimension Shoot Name: Daiki Kaito, Kamen Rider Diend Origin: Kamen Rider Decade Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Human, Kamen Rider, Inter-dimensional thief Powers and Abilities: |-|Daiki Kaito= Transformation, Expert Martial Artist, Portal Creation and Time Travel ( Like Tsukasa, Daiki can travel within worlds or through time via Dimensional walls) |-|Kamen Rider Diend = All of the previous powers, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Homing Attack (Diendriver marks the target at the time of the shooting and guides energy bullets to hit the target. If the target somehow escapes, the bullets' trajectories will change, allowing them to land on opponents), Summoning (Diend can summon copies of past Kamen Riders), Invisibility, Energy Projection, Transformation (Diend also possesses Final Form Ride cards with which he can transform certain Kamen Riders, whether they are summoned by him or the real thing) Attack Potency: Unknown (Comparable to Tsukasa Kadoya) | Island level (Comparable to Decade's), higher with Dimension Shoot | Solar System level, higher with Dimension Shoot | Solar System level (Stronger than before), higher with Dimension Shoot Speed: Unknown with Sub-Relativistic reactions (Can see any ZECT Riders when they are in Clock Up) | Massively Hypersonic movement speed with FTL reaction speeds Lifting Strength: Unknown | Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown | Island Class | Solar System Class | Solar System Class Durability: Unknown | Island level | Solar System level | Solar System level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee to several meters with projectiles and abilities, Varis with summoning. Standard Equipment: *'Diendriver:' Kaito's primary weapon and transformation device. *'Diend Belt:' A belt is worn around Diend's waist which resembles the Decadriver, with its card scanner replaced with an empty casing which portrayed Diend's insignia. Said casing can be removed to insert his K-Touch. *'Card Holder:' A card holder which Diend use to contain his Rider Cards, similarly to Decade's Ride Booker. It is stored on the left side of his Diend Belt and has a maximum 18-card capacity. *'K-Touch:' Diend's device that allows him to transform into Complete Form. *'Rider Cards:' Gives access to Diend to power-up his attacks and summon any Kamen Riders, depending on which card used. *'Attack Rides:' Diend has several Attack Ride cards which he utilizes via the Diendriver. The following attacks are performed through the Diendriver itself. **'Diend Blast:' Grants the Diendriver rapid fire capabilities. Unlike Decade's version, Diend's shots can arc, curve, and seemingly track targets. **'Barrier:' Allows the Diendriver to project a shield. **'Crossattack:' Causes two summoned Riders to perform their finishing attacks against one target. **'Invisible:' Allows Diend to turn invisible. **'Illusion:' Creates multiple copies of Diend, with each copy being capable of fighting. Narutaki gives this card to Kaito in the World of Amazon, on the condition that he defeats Decade. **'Gekijyouban:' Summons the eight Riders that make up Diend Complete Form. "Gekijouban" translates to "Movie Version" (劇場版 Gekijōban), as movie riders are used in the attack. It is similar to the Decade's Televikun card. Intelligence: Above Average ( Daiki is a treasure hunter who travels the A.R. Worlds in search of treasures and can sometimes able to pickpocket from out of sight, even a past version of himself was able to steal the Kurosaki family's pistol heirloom from Daiki) Weaknesses: None notable Key: Daiki Kaito | The Nine Worlds (Kuuga-Hibiki) | The New Worlds (Negatives-Decade) | Diend Complete Gallery Daiki Kaito - Treasure Sniper Kamen Rider Diend All Forms & Card Collection Den-O The Movie - Diend Final Kamen Ride and Final Attack Ride Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Gun Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Portal Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Antiheroes Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Energy Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 6 Category:Homing Attack Users